<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Close Call by SilverhandsAss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320078">A Close Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverhandsAss/pseuds/SilverhandsAss'>SilverhandsAss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Major Character Injury, Sex, Smut, Vague Spoilers, Viktor's sex skills, horrible angst, i swear there are reasons for these polar opposite tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverhandsAss/pseuds/SilverhandsAss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After starting off her day on a rather sweet note with Viktor, V goes out to do some jobs before getting an urgent call from Misty, telling her that Vik's been hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/Viktor Vector, V &amp; Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Close Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very minor spoilers: </p><p>Vague mentions of a couple of events or aspects of the game throughout the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had become accustomed to the sound of metal banging against stone, of little objects falling off tables. It was easy not to mind it so much when all they could hear and focus on was their heavy breathing and soft moaning.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>V held tightly onto broad shoulders, her eyes shut as she felt Vik's stubbled chin against her skin. He kissed the base of her throat, the side of her neck, her jaw, and she could feel his hot breath against her. It drove her <em>mad</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Propped up on the table beside his couch, she was barely leaning against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as he slammed himself into her, over and over. His fingers pressed hard into her thighs, sure to leave some kind of mark when they were done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh-fuck-ing-hell," V exclaimed between his fast thrusts. Her jaw dropped and she buried her face into his shoulder. From the intensity of him moving inside her, she dragged her nails across his shoulders. That earned a deep groan from him just as he called her name out, his hips buckling hard toward his climax.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The table clanged, something fell over, the wall protested, and Vik continued to thrust in her—once, and again, letting the world know how good it felt before gradually slowing himself down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V lifted his head by his hair and gave him a sloppy, breathless kiss. The two of them were trying to catch their breath, but were unable to get enough of each other, hands palming at every inch they could reach. As Viktor pulled himself out of her, he must have noticed that she did not find her release one last time before he did, so his hand dutifully went down to remedy that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay," V whispered to him with a faint smile. "You don't- you don't have to—<em>ooh,</em>" she paused. She closed her eyes, feeling those stupidly skilled fingers of his tease and play with her clit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't have to<em> what</em>, V?" he grinned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm, don't mind me," V relaxed, sighing as he then inserted a couple of fingers into her. They certainly weren't his dick but he sure used them just as well. Moments later, her brows pinched to a tight crease, her body began to arch and her moans grew louder and higher in pitch—then to one, small, silent pause. Her legs pulled upward and pressed tight as her hips twitched beneath her. V's chest heaved in wide curves as she melted in Vik's grasp. "Fuuuuck, I could stay here all day," she moaned, finally opening her eyes to see him watching her with low lids. Fuck, he looked hot when he did that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Viktor captured her mouth with his for a long, sweet kiss. Pulling away only slightly, V grinned. "You know, most doctors used to give their patients a lollipop after their appointment," she chuckled, a nudge about the fact that they could not keep their hands to themselves the moment her check-up was over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that a joke or a suggestion?" he raised a brow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before she could reply, there was a voice mumbling from behind the locked front door, and then a heavy knock. V snorted, trying to muffle her laugh after seeing the look on his face. Another knock sounded and he groaned in frustration, turning his head away from her to yell, "I'm coming!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V tapped him on the shoulder once and raised a brow. "I think you already came."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vik dipped his head, shaking it as he laughed at that. V couldn't suppress her own, taking his face in her hands to kiss him on the cheek. Just as she was about to stand and get dressed, he pulled her back by the waist and gave her one last kiss. He then smacked her on the ass and turned to fix his clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V bit back a grin. "We still on for dinner later?" she asked as she pulled her pants up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart," he promised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just over an hour later, V had just dropped off a briefcase for a gig she had picked up the day before. She could not stop thinking about what would come later on. For two weeks, she and Viktor had been planning that dinner. A soothing night out in town, somewhere nice but not too fancy—and they both preferred it that way—with the promise of a lovely time after.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thought brought a smile to her face as she mounted the bike, sending off a text to a fixer about the job being completed. Just before she was about to drive, she received a call from Misty. V sat up, answering the call, about to speak when she heard sniffling and crying on the other end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Misty?" she asked, now extremely alarmed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"V, you-you have to come to the clinic," Misty cried. "It's Vik, he's... he's been shot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything in the world stopped in place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Viktor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Shot.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is-is he—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's still breathing, but please come quick," she begged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V had already started the bike up and started moving. "I'm on my way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wasn't certain just how many times she had nearly gotten run over, or how she survived the sharpest turns, but V sped through the streets like she never had before. Getting just outside Misty's Esoterica, the bike shrieked to a stop on the sidewalk, startling the passersby. V leapt off and sprinted through the store, bursting into the clinic a moment later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was an absolute mess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was blood all over the floors, a couple of AirHypos discarded, medical equipment strewn about, bloodied gauze and bandages tossed aside. Viktor was laid flat on the very same bed that was used for her a while back. His shirt was unbuttoned, tank top cut open, and his chest was covered in blood. There were bundles of cloth that Misty had pressed into the wounds—two wounds to be exact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before V could give in to the immense emotions building up inside her, Misty had her run over to help. The bullets were still in him, stopping him from bleeding out, but she needed her help to get them out and fix him. V did not waste any time, getting her hair out of the way and listening to every single order that Misty gave her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had been around to help Vik once or twice, but it was nothing more than just bringing him what he needed. It was Misty that worked right across the alley, it was Misty that had seen him in action and helped him more times than she could count. She wasn't Viktor, but she knew what to do. It was more than V could say for herself. V did not dare to look Viktor in the face, to see his unconscious state, to see how the blood had drawn from it and how he might not even make it through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She did not dare spend a single second cursing at the person that had done this. She could not think about that yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could not think about losing him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dinner. That's what she thought about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V had not realized how exhausting it was, working until time had lost meaning, trying to keep someone alive. She wondered if this was what he had to do, all those times she had come into his shop looking like death either from the chip or just some other terrible wound. She wondered if he, too, could not think about moving away and could not bear to turn away from her for more than a second. She wondered if he felt that way about every patient or just the ones he cared for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were all things she'd have to ask him herself when he'd wake up. If he'd wake up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V shook her head, taking a deep, staggered breath and wiping a stray tear from her cheek. There had been a lot of those that she could not wipe away during the operation. Sitting there, in his own stool, right beside him, V continued to stare. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, Misty's gentle touch, being told to go wash up. She promised V that she would look after him until she returned and so V listened. V was covered in Viktor's blood, her shirt, her hands, even her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finding herself stumbling into a washroom at Misty's, she slowly glanced up at the mirror. An image flashed in her mind. The very same image, but a different bathroom. A different time. A different loved one's blood all over her. He, too, was shot, but she could not save him. More tears pooled in her eyes as she looked down at her hands, moving them under running water and wondering just how many more times she would have to be in this position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stepping into Viktor's clinic, she saw Misty paused mid-step, looking at her. "Hey, honey. You clean up okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V nodded, then walked through the open gate, turning to her left immediately. Vik was still there, he was still unconscious, but he was still breathing, his heart still beating. Standing beside him now, her face was hardened into a cold expression, but she could not stop those goddamn tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who did this?" she asked through clenched teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was... one of his clients, one of his appointments..." Misty replied. "Went right through the Esoterica."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know his name?" V prodded, eyes stuck on Viktor's bandaged chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"V, why do you—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"His. Name."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Misty sighed. "I don't know, but... Vik has their files in his system."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V stepped away from Viktor's bed, walking over to his desk and turning on the monitor. A log-in screen. <em>Fuck</em>. She hoped she'd be able to crack it, but first she tried any password she could think of. Fighters' names, special dates, variations of his names, Misty's—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She blinked hard and <em>hoped</em> she'd be wrong when she typed in her name. Her <em>real</em> name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The insides of his comp opened up to her, free for her perusal. Her head dipped low momentarily as she suppressed the emotions that burst within her chest. V then sniffled and looked back up at the screen, brows furrowed and eyes sharp with purpose. She scrolled through the list of clients that Viktor had dossiers and files on, having Misty identify the man that shot him. Once she did, she asked V what she was about to do, but V did not reply. She simply checked to make sure that her mantis blades were working right before urging Misty to lock down the clinic after she left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Perhaps there was no point in washing up after all, if she was going to be returning to the clinic covered in blood again. This time, it was a mix of her's as well as others'. The client was some hotshot Tyger that had a few friends around when she finally tracked him down. Now, with her in the clinic having returned safely, he had absolutely <em>nothing</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Misty offered to help clean her up and she did not refuse, but she was not going to leave the clinic again. Not for another while.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So I finally handed it over to her and told her I never wanted a job from that sleazebag corpo ever again. Besides, he talked too much," V sighed, spinning around in the stool a little bit. She then finally came to a halt and scooted closer to the bed, gently lifting his hand with hers. "I miss you..." she whispered, thinking that she had enough in her to admit it and be okay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V immediately began crying and she shook her head, looking down at her shoes. "I can't... I don't know what to do, Vik, just... tell me what to do. I can't lose you. Not you too, not you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She finally built up the courage to look at him again, moving a little closer to bring a hand to his head. She gently stroked his hair, small comforting gestures without any real purpose. "Come back to me soon, okay?" she sniffled, bringing his hand up to her lips and just holding it there for a bit. At least in the days that he had been recovering, she noticed some color seemed to return to his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After he was stabilized, V had called on the other Rippers she knew, finally finding one that would come meet them and check in on him. It became a habit after it was clear that he would not be waking up right away. Since then, V had set herself up just around the corner, having been sleeping on the pull-out couch just to stay close by.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few days later, V had been sitting on the ground beside Vik, leaning against his bed. She had been talking about her day, about a few things she remembered from a while back—anything she could think of just to fill the air, spend the time, when she felt something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a brush against her shoulder, and when she looked down, she could see Vik's fingers weakly reaching for her. V got up onto her knees, taking his hand immediately as her eyes locked onto his face. Viktor let out a faint cough, brows furrowed and eyes struggling to open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Viktor?" she called to him. He made a small sound. She checked his vitals quickly, finding nothing to be out of the ordinary. V waited patiently as Vik finally blinked, eyes darting around until landing on her. "Look who's finally awake," V tried to smile, but her voice cracked and her heart <em>ached</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck..." he spoke, his voice coming out dry and raspy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Try not to move," she warned. Flinging a quick thought into her comms, she sent Misty a message then focused on Viktor. "How are you feeling?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like a million eddies," he joked, the corners of his lips twitching.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Misty soon came through the door, sharing a similar expression to V's. Eyes tearing up, full of relief, urgency to be sure everything's okay. So V left her to it. She remained by Vik's side and kept holding onto his hand, listening as Misty explained everything to him, his condition, his wounds, and the procedures the ladies had done to keep him healthy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Partway through their conversation, Vik had turned his head to look at V, saying nothing but just watching her. Her eyes were fixed on his hand as she held it. She looked as though she were holding the most fragile thing and the look on her face was far too much to handle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His focus finally came back when Misty placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "It's good to have you back, Vik. Just keep resting, we'll have you up and walking around in no time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Misty," he smiled at her, and gave her a small nod as she walked away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Misty reached for V as well, giving her shoulder a small squeeze on her way out. Once the door was shut, Vik nudged her hand with his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey," he whispered to her. "Come closer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V obliged, shuffling a little closer and raising herself up to see him properly. She still could not find it in herself to make eye contact with him, but the thought of him being awake, that he was going to be alright...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Fuck</em>. She was crying again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Viktor raised his hand to cradle her cheek, "Hey, come on now..." he cooed, a thumb brushing her tears away. "I'm gonna be just fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You fucking bastard, you scared me," V scolded, her head hung low as her body shook with each sob. Her nimble hands wrapped around his forearm, holding onto him. "If something happened... If..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop that," he spoke calmly, "Look at me, I'm gonna be all better."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She finally did look up at him, seeing the face that she had come to love so dearly, finally awake. "You've just... you've never been on this side of it before, not in front of me..." she explained. "I was so scared I'd lose you too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Worst way for the tables to turn, huh?" he chuckled dryly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V let out a chuckle that was akin to a sob, bringing a sleeved wrist up to wipe all the fluids from her face. "Fuck," she whispered to herself, realizing it was a lot. As she did so, Vik noticed a healing gash on her face that he had not seen the last time they were together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's new," he observed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly getting up from the ground, V found the tiniest sliver of mattress she could sit on just so she could lean in properly. "Don't worry about it, it's almost gone anyway."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's gonna leave a scar," he sighed, a thumb tracing the pink line along her jaw. "Who do I have to pay a visit for doing that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No one important," she promised. "It's taken care of."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Viktor looked her in the eyes for a moment, trying so hard to read her expression. Beyond the relief and beyond the sorrow, there was a hint of something, a <em>coldness</em> in her that he had not seen since the days she recovered from the landfill. It was pain and anger combined, a dangerous mix.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," he brushed her long, precious waves behind one ear and took a breath, "I guess we're going to have to rain check on that dinner then, huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn't help but smile at that, "You just focus on getting better and we'll have a bunch of nights to make up for it, alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got it, darlin'," he chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>V leaned down to give him a small kiss, being almost too gentle with him. When they pulled away, she remained close and looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Viktor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, if she knew what those little words did to him every time. He gave her a warm smile, not missing a beat, "I love you too, V."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>